Death of An Angel
by StarryHeaven
Summary: Zelos, plagued by his decision to betray the group, decides to die rather than face his companions.


**A/N: Well, I'm kinda in an angsty mood today, and the weather is terrible here. This is my second Tales of Symphonia fanfiction, and it's in Zelos's point of view. It takes place in Flanoir, before the battle. This is assuming you have talked to Kratos already and Zelos has decided to betray the group. Also, I've altered the song a bit. Nothing much, but changed the gender of the person referred to in the song, as it is more fitting. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS.**

* * *

**Death of An Angel**

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why he felt that way, he felt it every day._

Zelos leaned on the banister of his room at the hotel, watching the snow fall. His mind wandered off to many years ago, when his mother had died, telling him that he should never have been born. He felt lethargic, yet he didn't know why, yet at the same time he felt exhilarated, but he didn't know why either.

_And I couldn't help him  
I just watched him make the same mistakes again_

_Too many mistakes, _he thought. _Too many mistakes already, and enough lives have been taken. I can't let an angel like Colette die because of me! _He thought about his decision, all his friends he would be leaving behind, and found that he didn't care. Besides, they were in a better position than he was.  
_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems_

He quietly cracked open the door to Sheena's room. The ninja was sound asleep, a pained look on her face. He gently stroked her cheek, and she suddenly flung her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Wait," she breathed.

He slowly pried himself off her, knowing this would be the last time he saw her. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them out.

"Good bye, Sheena."

He started walking now; he knew exactly where to go._  
Don't know where he belongs  
Where he belongs?  
He wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where he lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry his eyes  
Broken inside  
Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind_

He was walking at a brisk pace now, heading downstream. He crossed the bridge and made a left turn.  
_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where he belongs  
Where he belongs?_

He didn't belong here.

Not where he was bound to this eternal fate of the Chosen One. Chosen one. He scoffed at how ridiculous it sounded. Just some stupid title to go with a stupid role. Nothing more than heartache and torture. Living your whole life with the fate of the world on your shoulders, only to be sacrificed like some lamb to save it. He scoffed again. Irony was so sweet sometimes.

_He wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where he lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry his eyes  
Broken inside_

He arrived at the riverbank. The flowing river underneath created small cracks on the surface, small black cracks that would eventually cause the entire surface to break.

Just like him. He was breaking. There was no denying it. He was slowly, but surely, going crazy, descending deeper and deeper into the dark abyss, where there is no return._  
His feelings he hides, his dreams he can't find  
He's losing his mind, he's fallen behind_

He pulled his sword out of its sheath, the blade glittering in the dim yellow glow of the hotels. Placing it directly below where his beating heart was, he closed his eyes and fell. He felt a sharp pain, then fell into black nothingness. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, he saw his mother, Mylene smiling at him. He hesitated, and she looked behind him, indicating for him to do the same. He looked, and stared in amazement as, not his angel wings, but big fluffy wings sprouted behind him and spread out. He looked to Mylene again, who was holding her hand out. This time, he didn't hesitate. He took her hand and they both soared into the next world._  
And he can't find his place, he's losing his faith  
He's fallen from grace, he's all over the place, yeah  
he wants to go home but nobody's home_

"Where's Zelos?" Sheena stomped on the snow. "If that perverted leecher is out wooing any more girls, I swear, I will-" She froze._  
That's where he lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry his eyes  
Broken inside  
He's lost inside, lost inside  
He's lost inside, lost inside_

There, on the ground lay Zelos, the Chosen, and a sword sticking out from his body. What was amazing was that he had a smile on his face. He looked like an angel, even in death.

* * *

**So that's it. Oh, yeah, and the song is **_**Nobody's Home, **_**by Avril Lavigne. Please read and review!**


End file.
